


(rei voice) the city... of vendacti! but enough about that

by semilunars



Series: when we all fall asleep, where do we go? [3]
Category: Sdorica: Sunset (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Trans Character, birthday drabble, first chapter is a vent / dream entry oops, great start huh, no beta we die like len
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semilunars/pseuds/semilunars
Summary: Come one, come all! Welcome to the City of Vendacti! What kind of encounter awaits us today, I wonder?[A series of short (and perhaps experimental, style-wise) generator-based drabbles focusing on various pairs and dynamics in the Server at the Entrance's Stewrica AU.]
Relationships: Charle Ceres/Morris Dietrich, Clark Shot/Elio Ceres, Nolva Carpenter/Aosta Clovis, Rune (Sdorica)/Sophie Lee
Series: when we all fall asleep, where do we go? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690822
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. "don't talk to me." [clark & elio]

**Author's Note:**

> [au breakdown doc](https://docs.google.com/document/d/115uU6cJYWT0NDUzlq08hKuBrdPZGc-XUfPCd2SYP_OI/edit?usp=sharing)
> 
> all prompts are from prompts.neocities.org bc wow i messed up with the links

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place after [all was golden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942393).

“Wh…?”

Elio held his phone with shaky hands.

His vision blurred. His breathing picked up. His ears were ringing, the music from his earphones rendered useless.

The moment he came across those five vicious words, everything stopped.

_**clrksht,** Today at 9:48 AM_

_Elio. Stop. Just shut up._

Time and time again, Elio would come across that nagging feeling. It told him that having Clark around was just too good to be true, and he _understood,_ but he didn’t expect it to hit as hard. He wasn't sure why he even jinxed himself right now, of all times, but-- but it felt both wrong and _right_ at the same time.

And, well... it finally happened. He’s tired of him.

He _hates_ him.

**_clrksht_ ** _is typing…_

And Elio had the _audacity_ to believe that nothing will ever trump being dismissed by his own birth father before his very eyes! That nothing would sting like seeing that press conference unfold, watching Theodore dismiss his acts as nothing but an act of fear-mongering!

What else does Clark want from him? What’s he trying to type this time? That one message hurt enough, _said_ enough!

_**clrksht,** Today at 9:48 AM_

_I’m tired of your shit._

_Don't talk to me again._

Maybe he even knew it. Goddamn, _he knew it._ It’s not like he was tired and confused with himself at times as well, right?

But he couldn’t bring himself to ground himself, to respond. He stood there, helpless and frozen in time.

“—oday’s Ticato—”

The ringing in his ears grew harsher.

“—ecial prank—”

He felt something heavy lodged in his throat, but he couldn’t— he can’t swallow it down. Swallowing hurt.

“—lio—”

Elio wanted to scream so badly.

_“Wake up, sleepyhead!”_


	2. 5:16 p.m. [sophie & rune]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takes place in the distant future.

“Say hi to Maria for us! Come again!”

“I will!”

Sophie made way out of Chuchu’s Lounge, an elegantly wrapped box of macarons in her grasp. Mint, pistachio, matcha with white chocolate, and lemon— Rune’s favorites. She and her co-workers at Morgan’s Marvelous Shoppe all pitched in for the payment. With that out of the way, all that’s left is to meet up with Rune and get him to Sarab by dinner.

And speak of the devil— there he was, talking to Lisa. The star of Poleva’s Grill and Hotpot turned to her, waving with a friendly grin.

“Looks like you’re having some fun shopping here,” she chimed. “I was talking to Rune about birthdays and stuff. Who knew he and Papa shared birthdays… small world, huh?”

Sophie made a little _ooh_ in surprise. “Seriously?”

“I’m not sure how old he exactly is, but yeah. He was a part of Solare Plaza even way before he took me in,” she said. “Back when Maria worked for Chuchu’s, she would even barge in with baskets of dimsum and tell him to share it with the rest of the mall staff…”

Lisa then sighed. While her retirement was for the best, Lisa, Rune, and Sophie _really_ missed Maria. The former didn’t have that many friends outside her co-workers at Poleva, if she had to be honest. But enough about that. _It’s still a special day, right?_ And it’s not like they’ll never see her again. Clark and his spouse would always let her tag along whenever they visit Angelia at the mall—

“Lisa!” Their musings were interrupted by Sherlock’s voice. “This lovely old lady needs some help!”

“Coming, Papa! Just gimme a sec—” she was slightly ashamed and disappointed that their chat had to end so soon— “I’m _so_ sorry, but I gotta get back to work.”

“We understand,” Rune responded. “Greet Mr. Sherlock for us.”

“Happily,” emphasized Lisa with a wink for the duo before heading back in. “You lovebirds enjoy yourselves, now.”

_Lovebirds._

Sophie nearly sputtered. _Lovebirds!_ She and Rune had been together for nearly a few years now, but her poor soul never got used to it.

“Are you done getting gifts for everyone?”

“…Ah.” The young woman nodded. “H-Hanbei, Hutchinson, and Ru-yi all get four pieces. That should be enough, right?” Hearing Rune’s voice always grounded her, even in moments where she had to lie through her teeth. Moments like _this._ “Anyway! What time is it?”

He glanced at his watch— Sanchez’s gift from the previous year. “Five-sixteen. Are we leaving? I need to go to the restroom.”

5:16 PM… she still has some time left. “Sure, don’t take too long, okay?”

Rune rushed off without another word.

Sophie smiled to herself. He always had this kind of simplicity and innocence with him— untarnished in spite of the things he experienced in the past. And those two were among the many, _many_ reasons why she loves him.

Her thoughts were cut short once again, this time by the ringing of her phone.

_Sanchez._

“Hello?”

_“Oi, Sophie! You got the macarons, yeah? You guys on your way yet?”_ His voice had a slightly worried tone.

“Mm. Rune just took a toilet break. We’re leaving in a bit.” She lightly tapped her foot to PAFF’s new single, which was being played through the mall’s speakers as she spoke. “Are you at Sarab already?”

 _“Yeah. Miss Clover’s already reserved a few tables for us. I’m with Eve, Lio, and Leah right now,”_ Sanchez began.

“Okay.” No sign of Rune yet. “How’s everyone else?”

_“I uh—I called Elio earlier, ‘bout five minutes ago. But he was busy helping his kids dress up, so Clark and Maria took over for him. Nolva’s done with her art classes, too. They should be on their way to meet up with Aosta, Charle and Morris. Fredrica’s with Jerome at the salon, Ace’s on his way to fetch Sione, and Joan’s still on her shift.”_

“And Hanbei, Ru-yi, and Hutchinson?”

 _“Yeah, that’s the problem,”_ he sighed. _“Hutchinson texted me, something about a traffic jam. That’s why I had to check on you folks.”_

Oh. _So that’s why._

_“You think we’re gonna start on time at this rate?”_ Sanchez asked. _“You know, maybe I shouldn’t have suggested a surprise party for Rune—”_

Sophie shook her head. “It’s okay, Sanchez.”

_“…Huh?”_

“What matters is that we give Rune his surprise birthday dinner. Doesn’t matter how long it’ll take for us to get there,” she reassured the bartender. “And if we get there last, then that just makes the surprise even better, right?”

Sanchez shakily laughed. _“Wow. Okay, that's fair enough. Should've thought about it that way.”_

Sophie glanced up and— _shoot, Rune’s back._ She quickly turned her back on him, pretending not to notice. “A-Anyway, I gotta go, Rune just got out. I’ll leave the rest to you, bye!”

She hung up without another word.

“Long queue,” he muttered. “Sorry. Did I take too long?”

Oh, her darling Rune. How Sophie loved him so. And he deserved the best birthday night she could ever hope to manage.

“Not at all. Anyway…”

She put her phone back in its rightful place in her pocket, and gently took his hand.

“Shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to rune and sherlock!! (it's technically may 7 already in ph but not for the rest of the world. that's not cheating right? sweats,)


	3. company [nolva & aosta]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST REALIZED THERE'S A TYPO IN THIS JKAFGJDHDFJFDH but someone told me about it so thanks for that!! it's all good now
> 
> happy nolva day btw

Aosta Clovis was never one for interaction.

He was one for knowledge, just like Morris Dietrich before him. Knowledge was why the Club of Paradise remains standing today. It was why he relied on mediocre things to survive, like becoming a part-timer at the Runic Cafe. It was why he pursued medicine, and paid little regard to those who didn’t see it the way the raven-haired genius did. It was why Morris _respected_ him, why Aosta _persists_ , why he _looks up_ to him.

Knowledge also introduced him to Nolva Carpenter, whose hands were expected to be calloused from all the woodwork she has done, all the classes she’s held, all the drunken customers she’s consoled.

And yet, Nolva took his hand in hers without a word.

“I’m capable of looking after myself, Carpenter.”

“I know.”

Nolva sometimes wonders what’s going on in that head of his.

“But it’s your first time here, Doctor. It’s quite crowded during this time of the day, so it wouldn’t hurt to look after you for now, no?”

Lone wolves, no matter how aloof they can be, can’t tend to their wounds by themselves all the time. That’s what she believed. Aosta knew better than to waste his breath and argue with that.

“…Very well. Lead the way.”

Nolva smiled at those words, and they went ahead.

Every year, she would celebrate her birthday at the Sun Month Bazaar with Waverlyde, who— coincidentally enough— had the same birthday as her. Upon their encounter, the eccentric DJ simply waved and snickered at the sight of them holding hands.

It was merely a security measure. What was so amusing about it?

The people of the Sun Market bazaar... they firmly believed that the quickest way to one's heart is through the stomach. A saying he's heard many times already, considering what he's gone through. Not to mention it was one of the many reasons why Eve recommended opening the Club of Paradise.

So the duo introduced Aosta to the palates of their youth— beef jerky, chocolate ice cream, egg pie. And other things that their guest didn’t dare dwell on, not even for the satisfaction of Charle and his own ghastly palate.

It wasn’t information that he would deem as vital in terms of club owner standards, but Aosta paid it no mind.

On another note, coming to accompany the two at an occasion like this… he found their reasons for choosing him amusing. Nolva claimed it was to compensate for her and Waverlyde's lonely childhoods, and to alleviate his own "loneliness" at the same time.

Loneliness... what a choice of words. He had Morris, Illaure's Place, the Club of Paradise. He was far from lonely. Aosta just has those moments of simply going wherever fate takes him— no matter how unnecessary it may seem in his eyes at times.

But recommending the bazaar to Morris (and maybe even his co-workers) for the next year... perhaps he could make arrangements for that.

For now, Nolva can continue guiding him, hand in hand.


	4. strangely, he feels at home in this [clark & elio]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess what, DOUBLE UPDATE TIME!!!!! sorry for the uhhhh Hiatus, i've been working on my thesis for some time now-- not to mention that i wanted to finish mirage first before going back to the multiverse fic, so... there's that :'D
> 
> anyways, enjoy this double update!!

“Let me do that for you.”

Clark had been growing his hair out lately.

Maybe he was saving up by skipping trips to the barber. Or maybe he’s too lazy to squeeze in a visit for the meantime. Or maybe he just felt like it and the barista was just overthinking things again. Either way, it wasn’t like Elio bothered.

The sensation of Clark’s peanut-colored hair as it was combed with his fingers, the morning sunlight shining through the window, the little conversations they’d have from time to time…

It took a while for Clark to get used to Elio doing his hair whenever he felt like it or noticed that it was a mess. Ah, well. Not like he was really complaining, anyway. Sometimes, that’s just how the barista’s sincerity works.

Funny how the simplest things speak the loudest.

* * *

Years ago, Elio had long hair.

Longer than what the blogger had at the moment, and nothing like the length of Charle’s. But it was enough for him to think, _“Oh, I had that before?”_ During those days, several of the girls in his classes would even sigh aloud in envy, thought that it was “fitting”.

Fitting… certainly, if fitting meant believing that waist-length was already too long, starting to wear it in ponytails and braids, not really wanting it to serve as a “frame” while he was the “picture”. And those same girls bemoaned their mild disappointment, saying that it's such a waste that he's doing that to his hair.

He doesn't realize it. Not yet. He merely told them he just needed to get it out of the way whenever he worked.

And then the moment Charle brought in what he used to believe was the wrong high school uniform came. And it just sat in that paper bag, day after day, until Elio finally decided to take it out, undo his braids, and cut it off--

* * *

Back at the days where he kept Sophie and her co-workers company, Ru-yi approached him for a favor.

Elio could recall her approaching him with that aura of shyness radiating out of her, tiny flowers in hand. Sophie’s choice, she said. His new acquaintance found out that a special parade was happening nearby Solare Plaza later that afternoon. It would be her first time attending it herself, and Sophie wanted to dress up for the occasion.

He initially found it odd, how Ru-yi chose him to help braid flowers into a girl’s hair. Then again, Hanbei and Hutchinson were occupied at that moment, but… were his hands still steady enough to do it? Can he reach for that dream look people like Sophie wanted to have?

But Sophie herself insisted it’s fine. She has a mirror, and an image saved on her phone. Redoing it was no big concern. And she was right with that, because Elio and Ru-yi did so well with what she had, and the braid looked beautiful, and _she felt beautiful._

“But you are.”

She knew Elio was merely saying it as a friend, and there was no harm in that. But as those words rang in her head, as she processed it, she felt… warm. She was smiling with her lips as if she was the happiest girl in the world.

“You know, ever since I was little, I’ve always dreamt of having braids like this.” The barista can still hear her saying that, even in his memories. “And I thought… what’s a better time to do it than today’s parade?”

“Why today, though?”

“Look at them, Elio.”

She glanced at the glass doors of her father’s shop, watching people with colorful flags, placards, and costumes from the distance.

“All these people… they have a story to tell. I used to settle for watching them from afar. I used to think to myself that I’ll probably just be out of place if I joined them. Be awkward and things like that. But after getting to know everyone in this shop, and people like Sanchez, Rune, and you… I’ve decided it’s time to stop settling for just… watching, you know? I want to really be _there._ To belong. I want to hear those stories, and tell my own.”

She took one of the leftover flowers in her hands and smiled to herself. “I saw you last year, with Tica, Mr. Dietrich, and Mr. Ceres. I want to do what you’ve done for me… for you. And for everyone else.”

Sophie scooped the rest of the flowers from the table, Elio watching them as they fall into her cupped palm.

And then it hit him.

The colors of the people walking past the shop and those tiny, delicate flowers danced within his vision, and in that moment, Elio felt touched, overjoyed, heard.

_Powerful._

“…Thank you.”

Sophie looked up, only to find that not only was Elio also smiling, but sporting a special spark in his eyes-- whether it's just sheer happiness, him tearing up, she can't tell. “Thank you. I... heh, I'm glad.”

“…No, Elio.”

Those braids didn’t go to waste.

They never did.

“Thank _you._ ”

* * *

“Do you do this a lot?”

Clark looked in the mirror. Elio was behind him, picking up fresh clothes from his bag.

“Well… no, not really. I suppose it just reminds me of something important.”

“…I see.”

He put on his glasses, gazing deep into the mirror and brushing his ponytail once more with his own fingers.

“Guess I’ll hold off that visit to the barbers for much longer.”

The barista chuckled. “Suit yourself. I’m fine with simply passing that knowledge on to everyone who needed it.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Clark was satisfied with getting by on his own. But the more Elio made these little steps, the closer his back was to the wall, and he'll find himself wanting to know more about him, appreciating his company so much more.

The sensation of Elio's gentle fingers combing his hair, the morning sunlight shining through the window, the little conversations they’d have from time to time…

No matter how many jobs Clark would take on, they all made him feel like he was at home.

“Well, it’s... a long story.”

Funny how the simplest things speak the loudest.


	5. a work in progress [nolva & aosta]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t… ‘celebrate’ my birthday.”

That’s what Aosta told Nolva when she first tried to break the ice, get to know him better.

In the woodworker’s eyes, he was always the lonesome type; a workaholic, perhaps. Methodical. Stoic. Unless you were someone like Morris, Charle, Elio, or Barbara, establishing a bond with him might prove difficult. Not that it really stopped her, though.

She knew that deep down, there was good in everyone. A soft side, even. Aosta was no exception.

When the Club of Paradise reopened, Nolva tried, once again, to get something out of the doctor.

“…This again?”

“Er… Fredrica wanted to know,” stammered Nolva in explanation. “Tica was proposing to Morris that Illaure’s Place should host promos based on everyone’s birthdays. Then she caught wind of it and talked about how it can help the Club as well…”

Fredrica nodded beside her, a proud smile on her face. “Given the recent events, I’m in the mood to lighten things up. Certainly there’s no harm in that?” She unlocked her phone, backtracking all the notes taken so far. “I already have Lio’s birthday, Nolva and Lyde’s, Expy’s, Yamitsuki’s, and Sanchez’. All we need now is yours, Boss.”

“…I see.”

“You don’t have to answer us immediately if you don’t feel like it, though!” added Nolva. “We’re only—”

“It’s on the Mist Month. The eighteenth.”

Nolva’s jaw dropped a little. Did… did he actually answer?

“Eighteenth… of Mist Month,” Fredrica murmured to herself as she typed the date down. “And… done! That wasn’t so bad now, was it?”

He sighed. “Don’t try anything funny, Lucien. I only did it for the betterment of the Club.”

Aosta went back to business after that.

Fredrica looked so _unhappy_ with how the doctor acted! Always working, always grumpy, a sharp contrast to her… but then Nolva tried to explain things better and prove that there’s more to him, and she went back to her teasing self and thought that there was a little bit of a crush going on… which…

Was definitely _not_ the case! She only wanted to cheer both of them up like how Fredrica wanted to lift the mood!

“Sure, dear,” chuckled Fredrica before she went back to the sidelines. “And I’m the Queen of England.”

It felt like forever since she that happened.

Aosta was still his stoic, methodical self, but it was better than nothing. Nolva actually felt closer to him, in a way. She didn’t feel as intimidated as she used to be. She even got to celebrate her and Waverlyde’s birthdays with him!

It was no “crush”, she was certain about that. For now, at least. But she felt very… happy. In awe.

“Thanks again for the help, Miss Horizon.”

Aosta's birthday was in three days.

When Nolva first realized how close it was, it was still a week away, and she was at a loss on how to celebrate it until Shirley offered to read her fortune. Once everything was in order, Nolva immediately went to work.

She toiled the past few days away trying to create the perfect gift for Aosta— a multi-purpose desk organizer, innovative and beautifully detailed. Nolva’s workmates at the Club of Paradise noticed how she seemed to be a bit more exhausted lately. The woodworker simply explained that classes had been hectic recently, not wanting to spoil the surprise. Only Morris and Charle, who wanted to make something for the doctor as well, knew of her true plans.

At times like this, she truly was fortunate to have Shirley around. She was with her side through it all, helping her with arranging workshops and assisting her students.

_To think that such a talented woman was a former member of the Dracontine Mafia…_

When she left Illaure’s Place to tie up loose ends, Nolva took the initiative and helped her use whatever skills she developed for good. At first, Shirley found her request odd. She didn’t think of herself as “talented” or much of an artisan as Nolva was. She just was.

Apparently, learning to forge documents and signatures while under the Dracontines helped with calligraphy. Regardless, a job was a job, and Shirley accepted her offer in the end.

“How many times must I tell you?” the ex-Dracontine replied with a chuckle. “Shirley is fine. No need to be so formal. If anything, I should be the one paying respects.”

Nolva shyly smiled. “Thank you, then… Shirley.”

It wasn’t long before Nolva found a cup of tea on her work table.

“While I’m here with you, can you give me two names?” she suggested, drinking from her own cup. “I could use some practice with fortune telling.”

“E-Eh? You want _me_ to help you with fortune telling?”

“It was the first thing to come to mind. Consider it as thanks for keeping me company.”

Nolva put down her tools and thought for a moment.

“...Maybe Sanchez’ friend who works at the mall? We rarely get to see him, but I think he’s a friendly fellow, so I’d like to get to know him.”

“Interesting choice.” Shirley took another sip. “Alright, one more name.”

“Another name…?

“Then… I’d like to know how Doctor Clovis’ special day will go, if you don’t mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this is underwhelming, i'm sorry. as of late, i really don't feel that motivated to write for sdorica anymore. i don't know if it's writer's block and burnout on top of my brain being an asshole as usual, but just an advanced disclaimer in case updates slow down again.
> 
> on a brighter note, happy birthday, aosta.


	6. raise your glass [morris & charle]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick one in honor of Charle Day (TM)

_“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you~”_

The group before him sang merrily. Fredrica was popping a bottle of wine open; Leah and Lio were with Phyllis; Shirley was with Barbara, Nolva, and Aosta; Yamitsuki was with Nigel; Sanchez was with Joan, Clark, and Maria; Annie, Betty, and Cara were opening party poppers at a corner. Finally, Tica was standing back at the opposite corner as she recorded everything.

_“Happy birthday, Charle Ceres… Happy birthday to you!”_

Charle watched them all in awe. When Tica said that an emergency happened and he needed to return to the café area, this… was far from his expectations.

Not that he was complaining, though.

“Alright, Father, make a wish,” he heard Elio say as he held an elegant (and edible!) matcha-layered cake in front of him. Two candles forming the number “63” were delicately placed at the center, their tongues of fire burning vibrantly.

His dear son held the cake and beckoned him with care, juxtaposed with the cheering and clapping crowd. Morris, who was right beside Elio, turned to the group and yelled— “Hey, shut up, birthday boy’s trying to think here!”

So everyone eagerly watched Charle in silence, who smiled at his partner and child in gratitude and cleared his throat.

“You didn’t have to go this far to celebrate my birthday, really,” he began, chuckling. “I tend to treat this day as if it were any other day— just celebrating it with a few people. I’d take a nice stroll, get a new book or two, and bake my own cake and make some tea. So… it’s truly an honor. To everyone standing before me, who’s known me from the days of the Runic Café, to the rebirth of the Club of Paradise… thank you.”

Charle paused to make a wish. _A wish for more years to come, to be with this ever-growing circle of friends. My family._

Once the candles were blown out, he found Morris with a glass of wine (courtesy of Fredrica), about to give a toast.

“And this little hellhole wouldn’t be what it is today without this man right here.” He shifted his focus to the crowd, holding their own glasses of wine… and juice for the underage, of course.

“To Charle!”

_“To Charle!”_

Once Morris downed his glass, the group broke into cheering and clapping once again, and Barbara guided all attendees to the counter, where their feast was waiting. Only Morris and Charle were left behind, taking everything in.

It was a chaotic circle of friends and family, but it was his family.

No... _theirs._

“…By the way, Morris, what was that about?” asked Charle in amusement. "I thought you weren't one for formalities?"

“Yeah, consider that a bonus gift,” replied Morris with a light smirk. “Don’t get used to it.”


End file.
